fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Alignment
In Fall From Heaven 2, there are three alignments: Good, Neutral, and Evil. Alignment is not how a leader perceives him or herself, nor is it how the public views the leader - it is where the leader is placed in the struggle against the apocalypse. Good leaders - consciously or not - fight to lower the Armageddon Counter, while Evil leaders are raising it. Neutral leaders are indifferent to the struggle between Good and Evil. Race alignment Each race start with a precise alignment, deeply embedded in his lore. But things are not immutable. Diplomacy Civilization alignment also affects your diplomatic relations - Neutral leaders will tend to be distrustful of those who tend towards either extreme, while Good or Evil leaders who share the same end of the spectrum are generally friendly towards one another and disdainful of, if not outright hostile towards, those who do not see the world from a similar perspective. Some units are only available to players of certain alignments - there are malevolent demons who refuse to follow anyone who isn't evil, while druids require their patrons to adopt the path of neutrality, and Paladins will only fight on the side of Good. Alignment is set for each civilization (or, more accurately, by their leader - some civilizations, such as the Ljosalfar, have more than one leader available, and their alignment is not always the same) at the beginning of the game. It is somewhat fluid, however; Erebus' religions are highly distinct from one another, and adopting a state religion can change your alignment, as follows: * The Order: Anyone adoptinging the Order becomes Good. * The Empyrean: Evil leaders who adopt the Empyrean shift to Neutral. * Runes of Kilmorph: As with the Empyrean, adopting Runes moves Evil civs to Neutral. * Fellowship of the Leaves: The Fellowship is the only religion in Erebus which makes no demands of worshippers in terms of alignment - Good, Neutral and Evil alike can follow its tenets. * Council of Esus: The shadowy dealings of the Council of Esus prevent its followers from sticking to a Good alignment, changing them to Neutral. Evil adopters remain Evil. * Octopus Overlords: The deranged, demonic influence of the Overlords alters Good leaders who adopt it to Neutral alignment. * The Ashen Veil: The act of choosing to follow the Veil is a distinctly Evil one; all who follow it are considered to be Evil, at least in the eyes of the rest of Erebus. Religious alignment Throughout the course of Fall From Heaven 2, a leader's alignment may change. The only way to change alignment is to adopt a religion which mirrors the alignment the leader wants. A leader's alignment can significantly change how Fall From Heaven 2 plays. Adopting the Order or the Ashen Veil will set the leader's alignment Good or Evil respectively. Adopting Octopus Overlords or Council of esus will shift a leader's alignment from good to neutral, while adopting Runes of Kilmorph or Empyrean will shift a leader's alignment from Evil to Neutral. The only religion which will not shift a leader's alignment is the Fellowship of the Leaves. This mean you have to plan ahead if you aim to a particular set up. Some example. You are an Evil Balseraphs, but you aim to be a Neutral FoL. You will need to convert BEFORE to Empyrean or Runes, to shift to Neutral, than convert to FoL. If you do convert directly to FoL you will remain evil. If you convert to Order first, you will become good. Unit religion and alignment Every unit in game may belong to a religion or be agnostic. If a unit follow a religion you will find iit mousing on it. The Religion will dictate the Alignment of the unit: good units belong to one of the three good religions, while evil units belong to one of the three evil ones. * Religion of a unit is generally decided when it is formed. * Religion units gets always the relevant religion: * Priests and clerical spellcaster are clearly relgious. (i.e. Zealot, Cultist, Speaker * Religion-related units, unlocked while you adopt a state religion (i.e. Drown) * Units built thank to a religious building (i.e. Asylum building that unlock Lunatics) * Units promoted based on religion units (i.e. Druid promoted from a Cultist) * Summons of priests (i.e. Kraken) Other units, including civil ones (i.e. warriors, workers, berserkers), have a chance to get one of the religion present in the city that buit them. A 15% chanche apply for each religion, applied serially. In example if all 3 evil religions are present in a city, than there's a 38,6% chance that a non-religious unit will end up with one of them, and so will became evil. Arcane units do not have alignment, with one exception: spellcasters that learn Death or Entropy are deemed evil. Afterlife: Angels and Manes Depending on his religion and alignment, when a living unit dies or when a city is razed, the soul may go to serve in the afterlife in the reign of Heaven or Hell. But if the compact is broken and Mercurians and Infernals are in the world, these poor souls may sometime remain to serve in Erebus. It will not happen always. A units may be: * reborn as angel --> if has Order, Empyrean or Runes, or belong to Mercurian * reborn as manes --> if has Octopus Overlords, Esus or Ashen Veil, or Death I or Entropy I * not reborn at all --> if has FoL, or is not alive (including angel, daemon, undead, elemental) Note that only the unit religion and promotions matters, state religion and civilization alignment are relevant only if a city is razed. NOT SURE: animal units? A razed city may be: * reborn as angel --> if owner is good * reborn as manes --> if owner is evil * not reborn at all --> if owner is neutral In order to be reborn as an Angel under Mercurian control a unit has to be living and have a Good Religion or belong to the Mercurians already. Units with no religion and even beasts or units with AV as their religion will return as angels if Basium controlled them in life. If a unit has an Evil religion and belongs to Basium, it will return as both an angel and manes. The unit will retain his experience. Animals also return as Angels. This makes FoL the best religion for Basium, despite his dislike for Sucellus (he probably got along well with Cernunnos though, as this archangel was a fighter who challenged Agares himself instead of a wimp like his master, so its all good). A stack of FoL Priests may summon hordes of Tigers and send them to die, to generate countless free angels. As animals lack Divine Sparks, this mechanics should probably be changed. Until then though... ???? check Non-living units, including Daemons, skeletons and catapults will not return. Mistforms used to return in previous version of the game, until a patch made them into elementals instead of living units. Angel will spawn in the Mercurian civilization and may be upgraded to powerful Angles. Any city razed belonging to a Good or Neutral player can cause 1 Angel to spawn for Mercurian. In order to be reborn as a Manes under Infernals control a unit has to be living and have an Evil Religion or knowledge of the evil arcane principles of Death or Entropy. Manes are lesser demons with no experience, to be used to add population to Infernal cities, sacrifice for production or upgrade to major Daemons. This mechanism have strange consequences: Merucrians may be tempted to wage war on good player to raise an army of angels, while if they start attacking an Ashen Veil nation they will engross the Infernal army. Pay attention: the alignment of the Civilization has almost no impact. In example, let's assume you are a Khazak, neutral, converted to Octopus to deal with a sea war ongoing. Infernals spawn near you: if you wage war, your diyng units will go to engross their army. So you decide to convert to Order. You will become good, and Hellish terrain will stop spreading to your land. But your OO units will continue to go to serve Infernals upon death, just like your territory already tained by Hell will remain so. Your newly trained Axeman may still get OO religion, if a OO temple is present in the training city. Note that units are not guaranteed to return if they meet the requirements. Pseudo-random number generation is involved in determining if the unit will return, as is the number of players in the game and the XP of the unit. Larger maps, many civilizations or low experience units will lower the chances. Also note that the Infernals get 2 chances per evil unit that dies, and that if there are multiple Mercurian/Infernal civs they all get Angels/Manes. See: https://forums.civfanatics.com/threads/angels-manes-mechanic.366079/ https://forums.civfanatics.com/threads/basium-best-way-to-play-the-mercurians.311017/page-2 Good Benefits * Hell Terrain will never spread in a Good civilization's cultural border. * Receives a diplomacy bonus with certain leaders (generally Good in alignment). * Can use the Overcouncil civic. *Can build Paladins. Restrictions *Cannot use the Undercouncil civic. *Cannot use the Slavery civic. *Receives a diplomacy penalty with certain leaders (generally Evil in alignment). Miscellaneous *Any civilization that adopts the Order religion as their state religion is automatically changed to Good alignment. Neutral Benefits * Receives a diplomacy bonus with certain leaders. *Can use either the Overcouncil or Undercouncil civics. *Can build Druids. Restrictions *Hell Terrain will not spread within a Neutral civilization's cultural border until the Armageddon Counter reaches 75+ *Receives a diplomacy penalty with certain leaders. Miscellaneous * An Evil civilization that adopts the Runes of Kilmorph or Empyrean religion will be shifted to Neutral alignment * A Good civilization that adopts Octopus Overlords or Council of Esus will be shifted to Neutral Evil Benefits *Receives a diplomacy bonus with certain leaders (generally Evil in alignment). *Can use the Undercouncil civic. *Can build Eidolons. Restrictions *Hell Terrain will not spread within an Evil civilization's cultural border until the Armageddon Counter reaches 50+, unless the civilization's state religion is the Ashen Veil. *Cannot use the Overcouncil civic. *Receives a diplomacy penalty with certain leaders (generally Good in alignment). Miscellaneous * Any civilization that adopts the Ashen Veil religion as their state religion is automatically changed to Evil alignment. Civics Some civics are restricted by your alignment: Slavery can not be adopted by Good civilizations. Additionally, Evil civilizations cannot become members of the Overcouncil, and the Undercouncil does not allow Good civilizations to join. Neutral players can join one or the other, but not both at the same time. The Councils function in similar fashion to the U.N. in the vanilla game, but each has their own range of resolutions in FfH 2, opening interesting avenues for manipulating the relations between factions and the balance of power in the game - or for being manipulated yourself! Religion hopping If you aim to a perfect lore aimed play, you may avoid the so called "Religion hopping": if you are born Evil, you may decide to remain in the domain of Evil Religions. If you are born Elf, you may go for FoL. If you are born dwarf, you may go for Runes, and if you are Bannor, well, Order is there for you. But you are perfectly free to break rules and go against tradition. But you will be tempted to perform a bit of Religion Hopping to change alignment and to gain other specific benefit from every religion, such as special buildings, priests, melee units. If you take your time in it you you may remain evil enough to train Ritualist and Eidolons, Neutral to train powerful Druids, and Good to have some Confessors and Paladins. If water dominate the map, you have to sitch to OO a bit, to gain some Cultists for your coastal raid and defense. If hellish daemons knock your door it may be wise to go for Order, if infernal landscape start spreading to your empire you may wish to remain good. Category:Alignment